The Divine Glory
by cdaye8184
Summary: ONE SHOT. The aftermath of Season 4 episode 7 'My brother's keeper'. My version of what should have next episode regarding the 'sire bond'.


**The Divine Glory**

* * *

"What brought this on?" Damon whispered into my ear and then kissed down my neck giving me shivers. We'd been lying like this for minutes; to be honest I was exhausted. And I think he was to.

I'll admit; I knew Damon was going to have quite the stamina but he had way more than I'd anticipated. After the fourth time tonight, it finally hit me. But I'd managed to keep up and to be honest, I was pretty proud of myself. I know, I know. Damon Salvatore finally bedded me—but truth be told, I bedded him more so. I'm not exactly sure who initiated the kiss because I think we both had that little plan in our heads but it worked out nicely. The spin turning into a kiss was probably one of the best moments of my life. It was better than I anticipated it to be and I feel wonderful. I'm happy.

"I'm not sure." I answered him honestly. "It's all still so confusing in my head."

"Try to explain, Elena." He pleaded. His ocean blue eyes searched my face, his expression undecipherable. I could tell what he was thinking. He was afraid—afraid that I'd go back to Stefan. But I wouldn't—I couldn't. Not this time. I made my decision and my decision was Damon.

"Want to know what I did today?" I asked him, feeling like sharing it with him before I got into the long, detailed ramblings of my progressing love for him since I've turned.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I could tell he was intrigued.

"When Jeremy turned psycho on me for that moment, I thought I was going to die. He shot a wooden stake through my neck and he was ready to put one through my heart." I took a deep breath. "Matt got there, tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen to Matt. He was just about to do it when Stefan pushed him out of the water and saved me." I watched Damon roll his eyes and I frowned at him. "And afterwards I told him to stop looking, to stop searching for that cure. The Elena he was in love with, died on that bridge. I told him that and I told him to let me go." I watched his expression as his mouth contorted into his awkward half smile that he always did when he pitied somebody.

"You're still you, Elena." He reminded me. But I cut him off at that, I needed to say everything I intended on saying.

"I am but not the part that he loved. He loved human me, fragile me. I'm not that girl any more, Damon. I can't be who he wants me to be."

"You shouldn't have to." Damon spit back. "He should love you for who you are—I do. I'd never stop feeling the same way just because you're a vampire. Hell, I think I love you even more this way." I smiled at his words and if I had a heart beat, it would have fastened.

I don't want this conversation to be about Stefan so I changed the subject. "Ever since I turned…" I began, taking a deep breath. "The feelings for you that I've been trying to deny—are becoming more and more impossible to ignore. My feelings for you are dominant over my feelings for Stefan and I don't know if it's because I've turned or not. My feelings for you have heightened and have intensified since that night I woke up in the morgue. I know that, but it's just allowed me to come to terms with reality and I'm sorry it's taken this for me to do it." The words came from deep inside of me, I meant every word. Thinking back on it, I realize just how much pain and heartbreak I caused him and it wasn't fair to him. And I wouldn't fair to myself. "Towards the end of it, I just stayed with Stefan because it's all I know." I shot my hands up in the air and let them flop down at my side. "It was safe. He is safe. You, on the other hand—are dangerous, mysterious, and passionate but that's what I want. That's what you told me once." I smiled and so did he.

"I'm sorry about compelling you, Elena." He whispered. He traced his hands along my bare chest, his fingers leaving a trail of fire.

"I know." I answered. There was no point for us to get in a talk, discussion or argument about him compelling me that time or the night with my necklace. It was past—set in stone and there was no way we could change it. But we knew everything about each other now and we were willing to look past it. I forgave him almost instantly for compelling me; I knew how his mind worked back then. Hell, how it still works. Sometimes, he's the hardest person in the world to read to anybody else but I'm able to read him like a book and he knows that. I think he likes that, a lot.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, at his most vulnerable. "And I just want to know the complete, one hundred percent truth. Okay?"

I nodded.

"When did you truthfully start developing feelings for me?"

I didn't have to think or even ponder the idea the slightest. I knew right when and where I began having feelings for him. It was a great day for the most part. "Last year's Miss Mystic Ball." I told him and from his expression, it didn't seem like a surprise. "That's why earlier today—watching them dance, reminded me of us dancing. For those few moments, it was just the two of us and nobody else. There were dozens of people looking at us but we were only looking at each other. Something clicked in my head at that moment and I realized that you were way more caring and compassionate than you led me to believe. And that, Damon Salvatore… was when I started to fall for you."

I could tell by his silence that he was thinking long and hard. He knew I had those said feelings we talked about in Denver for a while, he just couldn't pinpoint when because I wouldn't admit to them and I now feel horrible for it. I've been with Stefan a full year since I felt the attraction towards Damon and I didn't leave. I should have but I didn't. And I love Stefan; he was my first epic love. But neither he nor I deserved what I did. I stayed in a relationship out of guilt and he was in a relationship with somebody who couldn't return the love in the same way.

Damon had helped me cope when Stefan turned back into the 'ripper' and while I was with him; I didn't feel alone or deserted. He helped make time go faster and easier and each day I got happier and happier. And my feelings for him grew, I knew it. I should have admitted it but I couldn't. And then Stefan came back, ready to turn back to normal. And he did what he did for me; I had no choice but to go back to him. When the truth was, I didn't have a reason to any more.

"That long ago, huh?" He said more to himself than to me.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. "I'm sorry."

"Can you stop saying that?" Damon asked seriously but then his mouth shifted into a smile. I think he was happier than he was trying to let off, even I was.

"Sorry." I said but then smirked as I mentally kicked myself in the ass. "Oops."

"No worries." His humour was still there, I liked this side of him. He was worry free and pain free for the most part, I wish I'd seen it sooner. "So where does this leave us, Elena? Because I don't think after this I can go back to being the friend—the boyfriend's brother. I won't."

"I don't expect you to. I don't want you to." I tell him, that man really was stubborn. He was hard to assure him of something but he had every right to doubt me and that pained me inside a little. "I want you, Damon. I want to be with you. This leaves us—wherever you want to take it."

He silenced for another moment after that. Nobody could possibly know what was running through his head—it must be like a war zone. "I don't want to say we should take it slow." He said uneasily. "Because we're past that. We've gone past getting to know each other. I want you too, Elena. In every way possible. I want to show you off to the world as _mine._"

God, those words sent shivers down my spine. In a good way, of course. I knew he'd want this just as much as me. I'm surprised he believes me but after the way I've been acting around him for the past while; he's got to know something was up.

I smile and kiss his lips softly. "Then show me off to the world. I'm yours for the taking, nobody else's." He liked it when I said that. His lips crashed on mine and I was almost sure we were going for round five but the door to his bedroom flew open and I used my vampire speed to cover myself up although I don't think that was fast enough for Caroline and Stefan to see me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Caroline spat, taking in me and Damon—obviously naked and lying in bed.

"What does it look like Blondie?" Damon smirked. "You guys are quite rude, barging into my room without knocking."

"Cut the crap, Damon." Stefan said. "Can you come out for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"If you'll let me get dressed." He answered back saucily, rolling his eyes. "I don't know what the hell's so important right now. I thought you were pissed at me."

"I am." His brother spat. "Even more so now. Just get dressed and come out, alright?"

"This can't wait until morning, brother"? Damon mumbles.

"No, it can't." Stefan snapped. "Just come out."

"Got it."

"Elena, I need to talk to you too." Caroline looks at me and I'm almost sure she's seeing red.

"Sure thing, Care." I say. "But the same goes for me, I have to put some clothes on."

"Of course." Her eyes go together. "I'll be up in Stefan's room."

"Okay." And they leave, shutting the door behind them. I look at Damon the same time he looks at me and we don't say anything. We both know what the other is thinking. We're going to get told off big time. Neither one of us really want to hear it but it was bound to happen, guess it was just sooner rather than later.

First, I get out of bed and scrounge around for my clothes but all I can find is my bra and jeans. "Can I borrow a shirt? I can't find mine."

He smirks at me and wiggles his eyebrows. "You sure can, go pick one out of the closet."

I ponder the idea but then see a black shirt slung over his dresser and I go toward it.

"That's dirty, Elena." But I ignore him. I pick it up and I smell it. It doesn't smell dirty, it smells like him. I put it on over my head and when the fabric surrounds me, I bunch it up to my face and smile at him.

"I don't care." I tell him. He laughs and shakes his head at me as he puts on a pair of silk pajamas. He didn't put a shirt on, and I was glad. His body was to _die _for. And it was tragic to cover it up. Plus, I knew he just wanted to rub it in Stefan's nose. Oh well, he deserved it for being so jealous and broody.

"Let's go see what Blondie and brother dearest want, shall we?" He says sarcastically, opening the door. I follow him.

We pass the parlour as they call it and I see Stefan sat down waiting for his brother. I make eye contact with him but only momentarily. He looks away from my direction as quick as he looked in it and I know already I am not wanted there. So without saying anything, I squeeze Damon's hand and make my way to Stefan's room.

* * *

"What couldn't possible wait until morning, Stefan?" Damon said tiredly. "We were almost asleep."

"I highly doubt that." Stefan smiles sarcastically. "We've found out something about Elena. Something very intriguing, something very rare."

The older brother's eyebrows shoot up and he's already curious but also worried about what his brother had to tell him. "What is it?"

"You know Klaus's hybrids?" He nods and Stefan continues. "Why do they do whatever Klaus says?"

"Because they're sired to him, obviously." Damon says.

"Have you noticed Elena acting strange lately?" He asked his brother. Damon shakes his head.

"Not really. She's more alive since she turned though."

"Have you noticed she listens to whatever you say?" Stefan pressed.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does." He tells Damon. "When you tell Elena she can't drink from blood bags, she can't. When you say she can only drink from the vein, that's all she can drink from. When you tell her not to worry about Jeremy, she doesn't. Understand what I'm saying, Damon?"

"What are you trying to say, Stefan?" Damon says coldly. "Stop beating around the bush."

"Elena's sired to you and you took full advantage of that."

Damon reaches for a crystal tumbler and fills it with bourbon, thankfully he was close. He needed a drink for these accusations.

"You don't honestly believe she's sired to me, Stefan." Damon laughed.

"Yes, and I believe it's the truth. Think about it, Damon. She turns from your blood, and then she drinks your blood as a vampire."

"So?"

"So Klaus said to Caroline he was intrigued by you and Elena but he wouldn't tell why. He said we would find out soon enough. This is what he was referring to Damon."

"I don't believe you."

"This is how you got the girl!" Stefan ignored, raising his voice. "Are you happy now?! She's finally yours but not one hundred percent. No, she has no other choice but to want you!"

"Shut up, Stefan." I say, running down the stairs and barging into the parlour I heard every word they said while I was upstairs and Caroline filled me in on other little details such as the red dress incident. Jesus, she doesn't know when to quit about stuff like that. That wasn't a good example any way; I told April she could wear whatever one she wanted. How was I listening to Damon?

"Elena, it's true." He insists but I shut him up pretty quickly.

"No it isn't. You guys just don't want us together!" I shout. "If I was sired to him, I'd know it. Tyler knows it."

"Vampires are different, Elena." Stefan says quietly.

"Bull shit." I tell him. "It's the exact same thing. A sire bond is a sire bond. Did you ever think of what Tyler and the others are like towards Klaus? They listen to what he_ tells _them to do. Do you see Tyler falling in love with Klaus? No. Does Tyler have _sex_ with Klaus, Caroline?" I direct the question to her but glance at Stefan first who turns away, clearly hating the idea of me and Damon together—let along having sex. But to us, it was much more than that.

"No, but—"She starts but I cut her off. That was all I needed to hear from her.

"I didn't think so." I snap. "Now do you have any other proof I'm sired to Damon? Because I—we, are quite sick of your bull shit."

"It's the truth, Elena." Caroline tries to act emotional but I can see right through her.

No, it's what they two of you want to believe." I correct her. "You guys _hate_ the idea of me and Damon being together so you come up with the most outrageous ideas you can and throw them in our faces."

"That's not true, Elena." Stefan tells me."

"I don't want to hear it, Stefan." And this time, I'm not holding anything back. He needs to realize we're done. I wouldn't have said this as a human; I wouldn't have had the heart. Technically speaking it's still there, just not towards Stefan. "Let me go. We're done, Stefan. The Elena you love is gone and she isn't coming back. The Elena you loved has changed. I don't love you like that any more. Stop trying to get me to come back to you because it isn't happening. For once in your life, Damon gets something you wanted. For once, he deserves something over you." And with that, I grab Damon and pull him off the chair and I don't look back to see their reactions. I don't care. If they want to hate us for being to together, they can go right ahead.

"I didn't think you had that in you." Damon says to me as we're driving in his car. We don't know where we're going yet, we're just driving away from them.

"I didn't either but since I've turned I have more guts to do stuff. I feel more—"

"Rebellious?" He finishes for me.

"Yes." I agree, smiling.

"You don't believe you're sired to me, do you? I would never take advantage of you, Elena."

"I know, Damon." I assure him. "And no, I _know_ I am not sired to you. If I was, I'd know it. You'd know it. This is love, Damon. They just don't see it like we do." I breathe in although I don't need to. "I don't think anybody will see it like we do.

"Nobody's opinion matters to me but yours." He tells me, keeping his eyes on the road but I see him smile.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as I see the 'you are now leaving Mystic Falls' sign.

"I was thinking we could go back to Georgia for a bit. You know, have a break for five minutes."

I remember almost those exact words perfectly and I instantly love the idea. "This time, maybe we can share the bed."

"Oh, I think that's a given." He looks at me and smirks. I grab his free hand and squeeze it. I love him too much already but I'll spend forever with him no matter what anybody else thinks.

* * *

**A/N: Here's my first one shot! I didn't think I had the ability to write one but Thursday's episode had my mind reeling ever since and I just wanted to write something post, that hot scene that Caroline screwed up. I doubt next week's episode is going to go like this but until then, we can all dream a little and hope there's a happy ending such as this. **

**Let me know what you all think :) **


End file.
